


April 5th--Spring

by Storms_by_Starlight



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storms_by_Starlight/pseuds/Storms_by_Starlight
Summary: "Café-work aside, I think it all sounds rather impressive, don’t you think?” Haruka leans up against the desk to Kyouya’s left, beaming excitedly at them both. “She must have incredible marks so far if they’ve even considered admitting her, scholarship and all. She’ll certainly have her work cut out for her.”





	April 5th--Spring

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes this is my first contribution to the NMS fandom OTL. I meant for it to be something more, but I honestly just wanted to smash something out. possibly considering making this multi-chapter if I can flesh something more concrete out. Anyway, I'm trying my hand at the senseis first. only time will tell if this is a good idea or not.  
> N.B. this was poorly skim edited by myself somewhat late at night so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. I do not own Notice Me Senpai or any of the characters mentioned herein.

April 5th - Spring

Kyouya’s only listening with half an ear when the principal gives the announcement in the staff lounge mere days before term is due to begin, too focused on the sheer number of worksheets and notes and paper debris cluttering his desktop for anything more than halfhearted investment in something he has no doubt will be recapped later by at least two different teachers in an almost vicious exchange of gossipy opinions before the day is out. 

(The fact that he could tell you which exact two teachers they will be, in which exact room in which exact wing of the school, might have something further to do with the lackluster attention given the original announcement; Viktor has deigned to show his face for the day in an attempt to salvage whatever is left of his tenure. Kyouya has long since stopped hoping he might make it more than two weeks before yet another ‘unscheduled’ trip to Europe, but maintains he might still be able to bully Viktor into some semblance of his actual job if only Haruka would let him.) 

At the very least, it means he’s expecting the body that situates itself on one corner of the desk and crumples four of Kyouya’s sheets of formulas. 

“Geez, I can’t believe it,” Viktor whines, “There’s finally going to be a cute girl on campus, and I’m probably never even going to see her. Just my luck. I hope she makes iced-tea as good as that cool old lady did. I’ll never get my caffeine fix otherwise.” 

“You don’t need caffeine, Viktor,” Haruka reminds them both dryly. “You of all people should almost certainly be avoiding it.”  
He puts a steaming mug down next to Kyouya’s elbow anyway, and Kyouya would weep from gratitude if he were anyone else. Luckily, Kyouya is not, and takes a long sip instead. “Anyway, café-work aside, I think it all sounds rather impressive, don’t you think?” Haruka leans up against the desk to Kyouya’s left, beaming excitedly at them both. “She must have incredible marks so far if they’ve even considered admitting her, scholarship and all. She’ll certainly have her work cut out for her.” 

“Ah, she’ll have good old Kyouya looking out for her, I’m sure,” Viktor says, reaching out to ruffle Kyouya’s hair, in the same annoying way he used to when they were in high-school. “His paternal senses will kick in any—OW!” Viktor yelps and gathers his hand to his chest, rubbing the reddened skin. 

“You need new insults, Viktor,” Kyouya mutters into his mug. Viktor looks like one might be brewing, before the principal starts to make a beeline for the three of them. 

“Was that Viktor over here just now?” he asks, looking around as though Viktor might be hiding under Kyouya’s desk. Kyouya actually checks in case he’s right. 

“No.” 

The principal just pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. 

“Well, if you see him, please pass this on. I’ve come to let you know about the new teaching-assistant for the third-year teaching staff. He’s a student at the local university, and he’ll be here to help cover some material for the third-year classes when he can spare the time. You’ll probably get to meet him either today or tomorrow—his name is Hideki.” Kyouya catches the worried glance the principal sends his way. “Please try not to terrorize him too much.” 

Haruka snickers as the principal retreats, and Kyouya isn’t sure whether to feel indignant or proud. He settles for glaring sullenly into his mug with some strange mix of the two. Haruka’s laughter is dying slowly, and his hand reaches out to give Kyouya’s shoulder a comforting pat. 

“I think it’s going to be an interesting year, Kyou-chan.”


End file.
